


Cocoa and Comfort

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 17:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Is it too much from me asking you to write -if you feel like it, of course- about Combeferre and Enjolras together? Something like 'Ferre's hot chocolate is the only thing which can steal a smile from the chief when he is feeling specially frustrated or upset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cocoa and Comfort

Enjolras’ frustration is plain even to the untrained eye. He paces back and forth in the living room, muttering under his breath; these angry mutterings, Combeferre has managed to gather, are his most recent speech, newly penned.

But Grantaire had assured him the speech would go down terribly, and Courfeyrac had gently suggested an alteration in tone. This made Enjolras, of course, irritable.

"Stop." Combeferre’s voice cuts cleanly through the air, and his hands land on the shorter man’s elbows, resting there and keeping Enjolras still. Enjolras, as a concept, is incapable of remaining still; Enjolras, the man, is quite capable, when Combeferre makes him. "You had three hours sleep last night. You should rest."

”I need to-“

"Rest."

"Do  _not_  treat me like a child.” Enjolras growls. “You are treating me like a-“

"Man I am fond of and do not wish to see ill." Combeferre interrupts him again, tone gentle, and very carefully releases Enjolras’ arms. He does not force the matter - it is not his place to. They are equals, after all, in every way.

And so Combeferre goes into the kitchen and puts on the kettle, taking out one mug and pouring in the cocoa powder. He hears the footsteps behind him and he takes out a second mug.

There is no “I told you so”. Such a thing would be ridiculous: it is not a case of Combeferre being right. It is merely a case of Combeferre caring, and Enjolras letting him care - the blond does not always allow him that, after all.

"Marshmallows?"

"Please." Enjolras murmurs very quietly, and he takes the hot mug when Combeferre hands it to him, wrapping his hands around its ceramic comfort. He takes a sip, and although it would be far too soon for Combeferre, Enjolras burns from the inside; the touch to his tongue is just right, and it doesn’t hurt him. He lets out a quiet groan. "This is fantastic."

"You always say that."

"Yes." Enjolras agrees, sipping carefully at the steaming drink and enjoying the quick, slick mixture the small marshmallows have created on the top - bought in large bulk and then chopped in order to improve their size to surface area ratio, in order that they melt quicker.

Courfeyrac had been affectionate when he had called them ridiculous geeks and picked up a knife to help them.

"Bed, after these are done?" Combeferre asks, and he is hopeful: there are not yet bags under Enjolras’ eyes, but he knows that they will come, and he hates when Enjolras needs to wake up a half hour earlier to hide those bags with make-up, and to drink two cups of coffee.

"Yes." Enjolras murmurs. "My apologies. I know that you do not think me a child."

"You’re as short as one." Combeferre says good-naturedly, and he laughs as Enjolras jabs him in the side, keeping his cocoa still. Because they are equal in most matters, but in height Combeferre most certainly wins out.

He leans down, and murmurs, “And Enjolras?” The blond looks to him, expectant. Combeferre presses his lips swiftly to the other man’s in a quick peck. “We need to buy more cocoa powder.”

Enjolras smiles, and Combeferre feels delight at seeing it.

"Ah, yes. I’ll put it on the list."


End file.
